Remodel of the Heart
by Schuneko
Summary: When I Need to Let Go, reversed. After a bad break up, Jack finds himself in the Hub watching a certain patron from afar. Getting tired of being watched, Ianto approaches Jack and ends up helping him repair his fragile confidence. But is it really one night only or is something bigger just beginning?
1. Relax Daddy

**Life is a Twat and winter blows!**

 **I'll leave it at that.**

 **Still trying to get back to this regardless, because I promised JB to his face, that I'd keep writing! Yes I have plans to get the other stories going again, even a really wicked awesome crossover for the Adventures in Arrowood verse!**

 **This however hijacked my muse and before I knew it, had 2 chapters and a fully formed plot. It's mostly good old Janto smut, but what are you gonna do?**

 **I'll let you get to it!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

Blue layouts haphazardly spread out in front of him. Jack was finding it hard to concentrate on any of them. He couldn't seem to stop thinking about last night. He'd never been to the Hub; before last week. He'd been going every night since. Always seeing the same young man, however, he never seemed to be able to drum up enough courage to actually go over and introduce himself. John's affair and their subsequent breakup, had left him raw and weary of even trying. He never thought of himself as the vulnerable type and yet, here he was. Too afraid to even try, for fear of any rejection. He growled low in his throat; so frustrated with himself. Finally, the problem had been taken out of his hands when the young man actually approached him.

 **RotHRotHRotHRotHRotHRotHRotH**

 _ **Hub, Previous Night…**_

"You gonna buy me a drink or creepy stalker stare at me another night?" A low voice mused and Jack started.

"I…I…" He sputtered.

"Relax Daddy…" Ianto purred. Placing, then sliding a hand up his thigh. "I've been watching you too." The younger man admitted with a smirk.

It took Jack a second to remember the fact, he was at more than a regular club. Also, that this man was not so subtly, hinting at the role he was hoping; Harkness would take. Should there be any 'play' actually taking place tonight. He swallowed, breath hitching as the pads of errant fingers, started to tease his zip and the growing bulge beneath. "Is that so?" Jack replied, taking note of the effect his voice had on his potential 'playmate'. Harkness was a General Construction Manager; he knew how to take charge. Adopting a confident persona, for tonight at least, should be easy.

"Oh yeah, was wondering if you had more than good looks." Ianto chuckled as Jack signaled for two more vodka sodas.

"Have you come to a conclusion?"

"Maaaybe." Ianto replied with a cheeky wink. Grinning as he discovered Jack had chosen to go commando that evening. "I think I may need more to help me really decide."

"Find us a spot baby and I'll give it to you." Harkness purred, hoping for at least a bit of privacy. Inwardly cursing, as he used every ounce of restraint he had, to move the young man's hand and zip himself back up.

Ianto pouted, but the response was playful as well. "Not even going to let me get a preview first."

"Now, now, you have to be a good boy for Daddy before you get rewarded." Jack returned, taking a slow sip of his drink. He found he was liking this little game.

"Looks like the corner booth is open, it even has curtains." The young man, wasn't about to tell Jack that the booth, was on permanent reserve. Whenever Ianto was there at least.

"What are we waiting for?"

 **~RotH~**

Wine red velvet, with dark wood and gold accents; surrounded him. Jack was too busy to notice, hands gripping the silky strands of his Sub's dark hair. Ianto, had actually asked to be able to give him the blow job. Apparently the little minx, loved to suck cock. Harkness was all too happy to oblige the request. Impressed with the young man's skill; all too soon it seemed. He was shooting cum into the back of his sub's throat. "Oh…God! Fuck! Oh God…baby, good boy." Jack panted as Ianto skillfully milked him.

He looked up, eyes shining with glee, concealed by innocent hope. "Does that mean I can cum when you fuck me Daddy?"

"Still haven't decided whether I'm more than a pretty face?" Jack mused lightheartedly, although, even just thinking about claiming the young man, was enough to make him hard again.

TBC….

 **...**

 **Hope you enjoyed**

 **Seriously love you guys for sticking with me!**


	2. Cheeky Brat

_**Last Night Cont...**_

"I'll admit, certainly an impressive tool, but do you know how to use it?" Ianto smirked then yelped as Jack yanked his trousers down. Just as suddenly, he was pulled over his Dom of the night's, knee.

"Cheeky brat. Looks like my naughty little boy, needs a reminder about respect." Harkness growled, as he pulled Ianto's pants down to pool at his Sub's ankles; with his trousers.

"I'm sorry Daddy."

A purr rumbled in Jack's chest. Ianto, indeed looked sorry, but he also looked aroused beyond belief. Open palm, his hand rained, well placed, smacks; on his Sub's pert arse. Harkness would stop every few hits, to caress the reddening skin. Thumb just barely pressing into Ianto's greedy hole. Finally, when three lubed fingers fit, he stopped. The young man was panting, his own dick hard against Jack's thigh. He was openly begging, trying not to rear back as long thick fingers teasingly penetrated him.

"Shhh baby, Daddy's gonna fuck you and tell you when you can cum." Harkness soothed, easily manipulating his Sub till he was kneeling on the bench. Quickly dropping his trousers to the floor, Jack breached his Sub in one sure stroke. Adjusting till he heard, the cry that told him, he'd found Ianto's sweet spot. "This answer your question?" Jack growled playfully, nipping his Sub's ear. He slowed his thrusts and the young man whined. "Beg Daddy, sweet-ling."

"Oh God… please yes! Please fuck me harder Daddy."

Jack picked up his pace, noting the way 'Daddy' had been said. A few times Ianto's forehead would drop to the booth bellow. His mouth slack, like he couldn't believe how good he was feeling. Harkness's pace was relentless, fingers surely leaving bruises as he gripped his Sub's hips harder. "Oh Fuck! Daddy it's soo good…Oh God…"

Jack grinned and leaned in again, nibbling along Ianto's ear. "Naughty baby boy has a kink for older men, yeah? So beg your Daddy to let you cum. You little Daddy slut. I know you're close sweet-ling." He grinned as he snapped his hips even harder.

"Please Daddy, please can I cum. Oh please Daddy." Ianto begged. Praying he could hold off his impending orgasm. Because for the first time, he actually cared whether he disobeyed his Dom or not. For the first time, in this man's arms, he felt safe.

"Just from my cock in your tight arse, I want you to cum, I've got you baby, cum for Daddy sweet-ling."

Ianto's release was explosive. He damn near whited out, when Jack's earth shattering, caused his to fragment all over again. "I… God, I don't think I can walk out. Can we just sit, maybe cuddle for a while or something?" Usually he'd be up, out and moving on. Yet, something was compelling him to stay.

"You're asking me?" Jack spluttered, trying and failing to buckle his belt back up. His careful control gone and anxiety creeping back in. He knew the young man was never seen with the same partner twice. Would he laugh in Harkness's face if he said he hoped to see Ianto again? Like maybe even tomorrow? What the hell? He'd love for this to be a permanent thing.

"Well, yeah we haven't left the booth, you would 'still' be the dominant." Ianto laughed as he too, pulled up his pants and trousers before flopping back to the bench.

"Right, in that case. A cuddle does sound nice, if you're still offering of course?" Jack tried for nonchalance and Ianto didn't say, but somehow he knew the young man wasn't buying it. Harkness sat back and opened his arms, after patting his lap.

Ianto, still shirtless crawled into his lap. "Shhh Daddy, relax, It's out there that I'm a selfish bastard." He murmured as he nuzzled, adding. "In here, right now, I'm your baby boy and I want my cuddles." The young man, proceeded to let out a happy hum, as he snuggled further into the embrace that was starting to feel, like he was being cuddled by an octopus.

 **TBC…**


	3. Special Delivery

**FF was being a jerk and wouldn't let me post...**

 **I figured it out! So it's like a double posting YAY!**

 **ENJOY!**

 **...**

 **Present…**

He wasn't even sure how long the 'cuddle' lasted. Somehow he managed to keep his body under control. Till he'd reached home at least. He wanked off twice in the shower and once again in his bed. To say he had an, at times, overactive and insatiable sexual appetite, was an understatement. Apparently it had either been, too much or still not enough; for John. Some part of him wished he knew which it was, but his ex, had seemed to revel in Harkness's anguish and always found a way around giving a clear answer.

He looked at his watch. He was waiting for one last delivery and he could call it a night. Maybe he'd see his boy again, maybe they'd actually exchange names. Harkness could hope right? If not, he could accept another offer. The thought made his chest tight, sweat broke out on his forehead. "What the fuck is wrong with you?" Jack muttered, not seeing the courier enter. He got up to go to the en-suite and splash water on his face. Stopping in his tracks as endless pools of blue seemed to stare right into his soul.

"I had a feeling, tell the truth I still hadn't decided what I'd do if I was right."

Harkness, defaulted the way he always did. Always, since the breakup, at least. "We-well I can go back, just leave it on my desk, that's fine." Jack's smile was brittle as he backed up.

"I can't leave without your signature… Jack."

The older man blinked, confused and Ianto shook the tube with his name on the side. "Oh right, of course. What uh what do you need me to sign?" His voice shook and he huffed, he was making an absolute arse of himself.

"Shhh It's ok Daddy…"

Jack's eye's snapped back to the young man's. Barely breathing before Ianto reached him. "Some bastard hurt you, didn't they Daddy. Let your boy make it better, yeah?" He murmured, his lips nestled in Harkness's ear. For once it seemed, he wasn't the only broken one. Fire burned behind his eyes at the thought, someone could destroy another, so completely, he feared the rejection of everyone. Even a stranger like him. A one-night stand, at best and Jack looked at him like every word he'd uttered, could be, should be, taken wrong. Thankfully Harkness caught on quickly and changed persona's as easy as slipping on a new shirt.

"On your knees." Jack groaned, without even thinking. Eager to witness the young man's lips wrapped around his cock, once more. "I've always wanted to do this." Harkness admitted as he flopped back into the leather boss's chair.

"What else Daddy?" Ianto purred, wanting Jack to forget himself and help him unwind. The game, he'd initiated between them. Appeared to be working, so he gladly took it a step further. This was his last delivery anyway; he didn't really have anywhere else to go. Maybe The Hub, but he was already starting a scene with his whole reason for going.

Jack took hold of his hair. "After you suck me off, I want to bend you over this desk and I'll fuck you blind, then we'll cuddle and you can wank me off until you're ready to ride."

"Ooohhh Daddy, you know just what to say don't you?" The young man groaned as he sank to the floor. Ianto was fairly certain Jack was more than just talk. Marathon sex, hadn't been his exact plan for the evening, but it was a turn of events. He was more than happy to deal with. The lights had been low last night. As he took a lick of the already leaking head, his eyes marveled at just how impressive Jack's 'tool' really was.

"That's enough gawking baby, now suck." Harkness chided, gripping Ianto's hair again.

"Yes Daddy."

"Wait!" Jack barked, stopping his sub a mere hair from his cock. "Safe word? I'll 'play' and I'll 'play' rough, but I'll not hurt you by going to far, so safe word or it all stops now." He half expected Ianto to get up and walk out. John, had actually laughed at him. They were lovers, did they really need them? Jack had insisted, he'd even used his, a couple of times.

Why was he missing his ex, again?

What he didn't expect was the soft then ferocious kiss. "I don't get it, but I trust you already. I usually use the stoplight system. And Mauve is my safe word, Daddy." The young man smiled.

Harkness couldn't help, but grin back. "So um to avoid walking through the car park like this." He gestured to his erection. "The rest and maybe more, have dinner at mine? I have an office/playroom at home."

"Full of surprises. I do really want to swallow that cock." Ianto chuckled and slid back to the floor. Jack barely had a second before wet heat surrounded him.

 **TBC….**


	4. Contracts Take 1

**Longer due to dialog n stuff. I didn't think you'd mind :)**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Jack had actually gone to a sex shop the next town over. Replacing most of his toys seemed prudent. He'd honestly been meaning to for a while. He was anonymous there and he liked that. It wasn't really a regular date and still he was nervous. He was wearing his most imposing suit, mostly to make himself feel better. In the burgundy 'play room', he'd laid out a new cuff and collar set, along with different color/patterned silk boxers for his sub. Harkness knew it was premature, knew he was probably just kidding himself, but he couldn't help it. God he couldn't wait to tie his new boy over that desk. Maybe he'd rim him till he begged. Dildo fuck and paddle? The options were endless. This was assuming the young man said yes and he couldn't help, but chide himself for his optimism.

The doorbell rang and he was pulled from his daydream. He went to let his guest in. Ianto had brought wine. Jack hadn't expected it, but it was nice just the same. They had eaten in dinner, in a rather date like manner. Both seemed to enjoy it and the wine was a perfect addition. Soon enough however, the real reason the older man had asked the younger man over. Could no longer be ignored.

"I might as well just say it. Though I don't even know your name and I'd like to call you something other than baby or boy." Harkness admitted.

The young man chuckled. "My name is Jones… Ianto Jones."

"Nice to meet you Jones Ianto Jones." Jack smirked.

"Twat!" Ianto snorted. "You know what I meant."

"Perhaps I did, you however, still earned a lesson in respect." Jack purred, sipping his wine.

"You think that wasn't my plan all along?"

"On the contrary, I was rather hoping." Harkness admitted. "Does that mean…" He made gestures before popping a piece of chocolate coated fruit in his mouth. Watching as the young man nodded and took his own bite from their shared dessert.

"I have a few conditions however."

"I have a standard contract waiting in the lounge if you'd care to follow." Jack smiled, holding out his hand after standing. Ianto as a full time Sub, was his dream. Even if the young man only wanted to sub for him one night a week, he'd take it. The hand in his, was warm and firm as he lead them, to a room featuring an overstuffed black couch. Harkness was secretly pleased, but still surprised, when Jones sat in his lap.

"Standard, you weren't kidding." Ianto laughed, holding the paper up. "It doesn't say what's a hard limit for you Jack…Did he ever even care about your limits?" Jones added in a sigh, then he looked up and cursed under his breath. Harkness looked like he was about to hyperventilate. The young man acted quick, straddling his potential Dom, letting Jack's hard on nestle against his arse. Neither man's trousers creating much of a barrier, as both had gone commando on purpose that night. He pressed in close, looping his arms behind Harkness's neck. "I'm sorry Daddy… How about a nice, sexy cuddle? Don't I feel good Daddy? Let me make it better..."

Harkness barely nodded and Ianto started to work his hips. He knew his distraction had worked, when Jack began to brace his movements. Soon enough, the older man spoke words. Rather than low moans and groans. "I don't think I can wait baby boy. I want to cum in your arse right now!" He confessed, reaching around to push off Ianto's shoes. "Be a good boy and ride Daddy's cock?"

Ianto stood and started popping open, the buttons on his flies. "If that's what Daddy want's… Sounds like a good plan to me." He grinned, yanking his trousers off his hips, to fall to the floor, while Jack's trousers, pooled at his ankles. His erection jutting out proudly, as Harkness wanked himself, in order to cover the generous length, with lube. "Christ on a Harley, that big dick makes me want to ride all night Daddy."

"Get your fine arse over here and prove it then baby boy." The Dom growled and his Sub easily complied. He never told Jack, but Ianto had prepared himself just before leaving to come here. Harkness found himself buried balls deep with little trouble. "When we play, I want you like this. Prepared for me." Jack purred.

"Ok Daddy." Ianto agreed as he slowly started to move. His mouth open, only this time his face was resting against his Dom's shoulder. The lover's had a good rhythm going and they were both enjoying the slow wind up. Eventually, the young man decided, it just wasn't enough. "Oh God Daddy please…more…more please Daddy." Jones begged, without even being told to.

Harkness grinned, bringing his hands up to brace Ianto; while canting his hips. Faster and faster they moved. Jack forcing his Sub down that much harder on each stroke. "Cum for Daddy baby. Cum now!"

"Oh God Yes Daddy! Fuck! Gonna cum!" Ianto cried out, using his hands to brace against his Dom's shoulders and keep pace as Harkness fisted his so far neglected cock. Jack's hands kept him bouncing after his cum had splattered over the older man's abdomen. "Again Daddy?"

"Thought you wanted to ride my big dick all night?" The older man, couldn't help, but chuckle. Their rhythm had slowed to languid, deep thrusts and lifting motions. "Yes, again my baby boy. I want to know how many times you can you cum for Daddy before you pass out?"

Ianto whimpered in delight. "Oohh Daddy please, make me beg."

"For my baby boy, anything."

 **~RotH~**

4, was apparently the magic number, as opposed to Jack's two. But it wasn't his orgasms he was counting. They spent the night in the master bedroom. Both of them sharing, an appreciation, for the after scene cuddle. Jack had a bunch of meetings the next day, but not till later and they were able to enjoy a nice lie in. The morning blow job and following romp, was quite enjoyable as well. Harkness couldn't get enough of the young man.

Ianto, it seemed was no different. Finding himself unable to shake his, attraction to the potential Dom. It was weird, his kink, had a history, a reason behind it. A 'damaged Daddy' should have warned him off. A one night, taste test only, if anything. Yet, here he was, agreeing to another try at dinner and contracts for, a more permanent, Dom/Sub relationship between them. Still, damaged as he obviously was. The older man knew how to play his role. Not to mention his mouth, plus massive cock and hell if Jack, hadn't written the fucking manual, on how to use them!

Christ on a Harley, he was in deep. Truth be told, he really didn't much care.

 **TBC…**


	5. Contracts Take 2

...

This time, this time things, were going to be different. Not that the nearly 'Iron Man worthy' marathon sex last time, wasn't absolutely mind blowing. Still, the older man, felt embarrassed with how easily, he allowed thoughts of John to brake him apart. He trusted Ianto, strange as their relationship was. He also knew the young man had an, obviously shitty, past of his own to deal with. How could Jones take on Jack's baggage as well? His boy was a saint! That had to be it.

Harkness looked down at his revised 'Sub contract'. He'd added some stuff, simply changed others. Having noticed a few things that needed, updated, wording. Considering what he hoped their relationship might be. He carefully set out the paper and pen. A month seemed like a good trial period.

The older man went to shower and change. Unable to stop thinking about how, he'd pressed Ianto back into the corner. His mouth, barely, leaving kiss swollen lips long enough, for his Sub to breathe. And God those sounds, the moaning and begging.

" _In me Daddy, please. God Daddy please."_

Jack groaned as he slowly pumped his cock. His free hand, braced against the wall. Jones must have been feeling bolder, more comfortable with him. Next he knew, his boy was asking for more.

" _Harder Daddy. Don't stop. Please don't stop."_

" _Ahh Fuck! Faster Daddy. Please make me cum for you Daddy."_

At first he'd thought he was hurting his boy. Ianto responded by tightening his legs and the sound of flesh on flesh was sharp. His hand sped up, the other grabbing a toy from the shower caddy. Vibrating plug in his arse, hand back on his engorged dick. Jack returned to his fantasy. Two orgasms later he stepped from the shower, feeling refreshed and a little less on edge. He'd been a little sheepish about his 'shower accessories' at first. Ianto had just told him to pick a favorite. The young man, would use it on him, while he sucked Harkness off and recovered for the next round.

Jack certainly hadn't been expecting to find someone to participate in his sexual appetite. Deal with and accept, sure, but participate? As he pulled a crisp blue button down over his shoulders. He recalled, getting the lattice work of scars that covered his back. They were thin, almost unnoticeable. Harkness supposed it made sense, anyone's sexual appetite would, no doubt, dim after 'that' became the routine precursor to sex. He should have seen it, how much John had enjoyed hurting him. Thank God their relationship had ended a month after John's suggestion of rougher play. Sometimes he still dreamed about those nights. Taking the pain, just to see the smile of approval on his ex-lover's face. If only someone had told him, he was being tortured by a closet psychopath, rather than participating in BDSM based on mutual respect and enjoyment. True some people liked that kind of pain, which was all well and good, if the respect still, played its part, that is. Jack didn't like that kind of pain however, and his ex should have understood.

"He's gone, he's gone and he can't hurt you." The older man chanted, God he was pathetic. He growled at John's voice in his head. "You're Dead. So shut up and stay dead." Harkness shouted. He heard the doorbell and realized he didn't have shoes on or a tie. Then he thought, 'fuck it!' and went to answer the door.

Ianto stood on the front step with a six pack of beer. Even less intimidated this time. He smiled when Jack opened the door, looking like he'd been in the middle of changing. "The other look is good, but damn Jack. I could seriously fuck you right here in the entryway." Jones admitted with a grin, licking his lips.

The young man was wearing a pair of dark jeans, that were tight in all the right places. A dark burgundy t shirt under a black and white, pin striped button down. "You look edible yourself Jones, get in here before I take you up on the offer."

 **~RotH~**

Jack had gotten Chinese and it went perfectly with the beers. The relaxed dinner almost had him asking for a different kind of relationship. He'd realized this had been more like a second date than anything. He worried, that it wouldn't be, the kind of thing Ianto would want. The young man hadn't complained, but Harkness, rather than blowing what they did have, brought things back to business. "So I made up a new contract, I was thinking a month?"

"What are you afraid of Jack?" Jones asked, getting up from the floor.

"Um… three months?" Harkness sputtered, trying and failing to understand what the young man really meant. Suddenly Ianto was pulling him up from the couch. He started to balk, but the young man stopped him with a kiss.

"Hush Daddy, I've read the contract and now your boy wants to go play." Jones said with a smirk as he pulled Jack along. Then shoved his confused Dom up against the wall, just before the play room door. Kissing his exposed neck and nipping his ear. "I don't do this with anyone. But you, you just... I want you, all of you. Forget the fucking contract."

"Ianto are you…asking me out?" Jack felt a little silly, but there wasn't another way to say it.

"Well not to the prom, yah numpty."

"I think you know what I mean, cheeky brat."

"Does this mean you're going to spank me?" Jones's eyes lit up.

"Among other things, now get in that room and get changed. Daddy will be at his desk."

"So that's a yes?"

 **TBC…**


	6. Yes Daddy

The smooth silk felt cool against his skin. The cuffs and collar just the right kind of snug. He was about to leave for the play room. He stopped, remembering Jack's request last week. He looked around, spotting lube. Placed innocently next to various plugs and cock rings. Did his Dom want him to use them, or did he want to do it himself? How prepared was prepared? Would his Daddy like the initiative or would he spank Ianto for being a bad boy? He usually had to wait or beg, but Jack had never denied him an orgasm. Jones didn't think he would start.

*What has you so worried baby* A smooth voice purred over an intercom.

Ianto smirked, "Should have known, you'd be watching, Daddy."

*I want you to entertain me baby. Make me cum just from watching*

"Yes Daddy." Jones stated, going over to the bench to pick out a plug and ring.

 **~RotH~**

Now laid out on the bed, he started wanking himself. It didn't take long to reach an erection and he slipped a ring around his cock. He didn't want to finish to soon and disappoint Jack. His hands slid up to play with his nipples. Gasping as he rolled one then, the other, between his fingers.

*Touch your cock again, what are you thinking about when you wank beautiful boy*

"You Daddy, your big dick so deep in my arse." The young Sub replied with a moan. His hand pumping slowly up and down the length of his cock. This went on for a few minutes before Jack spoke again.

*On your knees baby, show Daddy that pretty pink pucker*

He groaned, but obediently rolled over. Firmly grasping his arse and spreading it wide. His face squished into the pillow, waiting for more instructions. Starting to fidget as he continued to expose himself.

The chair behind Jack's desk was spinning as he left it abruptly. He thought he could hold out, but he was a very tactile person and he just had to touch. He was very careful not to make a sound as he crawled up behind his Sub. His hands took the spread globes and spread even further. Without a word, he leaned in and started to lick at the furled muscle.

"Ohhhh Daaaaddy. Yes, please. Oh, Daddy please." Ianto moaned over and over as Jack's tongue lavished its attentions on him. The flesh of his hips and arse would surely bruise, but he didn't care.

"Such a beautiful hole. Is it hungry baby, does it want to be filled?" The older man purred, slipping a finger inside his willing Sub. Jack started to pull the finger out.

"Please Daddy, it's so hungry." Ianto begged, careful not to squirm. Even if he was sorely tempted.

Harkness chuckled, slipping two fingers passed the relaxed muscle. Despite the ring preventing the younger man from release, he knew everything was bound to still feel good. Removing his fingers, he eased the plug in instead and his Sub whined. Obviously hoping for something different, for his hungry hole to be filled with.

"Only good boys get cock." Jack chided, starting to fuck the younger man with the plug.

"Spank me Daddy, I'll be a good boy." Jones pleaded. And Harkness settled the toy in place, tracing its base as he considered.

"Why don't you blow me first."

 **~RotH~**

The blow job had been just as good as it always was. Now Ianto was trussed up to the A frame. Arse to the room and Jack was perusing his paddle selection. "Not that I don't trust you, but I think I'll leave you ringed till I want you to cum." The young man nodded. "Safe words."

He had to ask, Ianto was in deep Submission, would probably allow most anything and that was dangerous. If Jack took advantage of that, he could lose his Boy. Ianto would see him like his abuser, whether that was his real dad or a different Dom. A Sub usually had the real control, their safe word. The young man needed to know, he still had control. He could stop this, stop Jack, if he needed too.

"Green is go, yellow is wait, red is stop the action, Mauve stops the scene."

"Good boy." Harkness hummed. "You will count, you will thank me and then I will fuck you till you beg to cum are we clear?"

"Yes Daddy."

Ianto couldn't help it, he yipped when the paddle struck without a warm up. He recovered from the slight shock, quick enough to answer. "One, thank you Daddy." The hits would land and he would count. Noticing how they moved the plug, fairly similar, to how Jack had fucked him with it earlier. "Five, thank you Daddy.

"Color?" Harkness asked, noticing Jones's whimpers and discomfort increase. He softly rubbed at the arse before him. His Sub winced and shifted. He'd been punished for speaking before. "You have my permission to be honest baby, Daddy won't add tallies."

"Red…I…I need the en-suit Daddy." Ianto looked mortified and scared. He didn't usually stick with a Dom this long. Specifically to avoid encountering this situation. Not anymore, at least. Last time he had, he'd been unable to properly sit for a week. Beaten and fucked so hard he'd bled from the taring.

Jack undid his cuffs. "Well I'd rather you tell me than piss on my floor. Just make sure you're cleaned and prepared. If you must remove it. Leave the plug out, I have a better one and I like watching your face as I put it in."

"Yes Daddy." The Sub replied as he scampered off.

 **~RotH~**

Ianto came back within 20 minutes holding a clean plug. He stepped up to the cross, holding his arms up for Jack to secure. "Green, Daddy." He stated without being asked.

Harkness took the plug and secured his Sub's cuffs. "Next best thing to my cock, it's going to feel so good baby." After slathering the larger plug with lube, he slowly started to push it in. Watching the young man's face intently. Before leaning in to lick at the slick hole as he pumped the plug in and out.

"Oh God, Daddy please." The last hits fell, and he was able to count, but he didn't really remember them. Ianto heard the paddle drop and moaned low at the smarting of his arse and the continued teasing of the plug nestled deep within him. "Daddy, please, please fuck me Daddy." He wasn't told to beg for the older man's cock, but it seemed acceptable. If his Dom's pleased purr, was anything to go by.

TBC…


	7. One More Reason to Love You

**Thinking two more chapters then maybe an epilogue...**

 **I never meant for this to be a looooong story.**

 **Plenty of room for one shots ~_^**

 **ENJOY!**

...

Jack pulled him from the frame. Laying his Sub over his desk. Securing soft silk ropes to Ianto's cuffs. Giving the younger man, something to grip, as the desk edge was smooth and not 'lipped'. A small, but soft pad was slipped between his stomach and the desk edge. Last thing Harkness wanted was his Sub, sucker punching himself; because he thrust too hard. Jones was mildly surprised when cool lotion hit his punished skin. "Good boy, taking that punishment, such a good boy for me."

Ianto kept up his litany of pleas. Groaning as his Dom finally replaced the plug with his hard cock. "Thank you Daddy, oh God yes, thank you." He gasped, his hands wrapping around the red silk as Jack started to thrust. The older man's hips slammed into his heated skin and the slight sting only added to the feeling.

"When you're bent over my desk call me Sir." Jack ordered with a growl. Each glorious stroke, hitting harder, deeper than the one before it. "God I've imagined this baby. Hot little delivery boy, bent over my desk, just begging for my dick in his tight arse." The older man purred, slowing his pace a little.

"Sir, please Sir, it's so good." Jones whined, wanting to, needing to cum.

Suddenly, Ianto was flipped and simultaneously hefted onto the desk. His legs lifted over Jack's broad shoulders as he hissed at his red skin pressing against the polished surface. Without warning the Dom's hips bucked and he was once again buried in his Sub's tight hole. "I like watching your face when you cum." Harkness purred, working up to his previous pace as the younger man writhed beneath him. He reached down and gently removed the cock ring. Knowing Jones wouldn't last much longer, without it.

"Please sir, ca-can't hold…oh God…" Ianto whimpered, as Jack gave a particularly sharp thrust.

"Cum for me baby…Cum Now!" The older man ordered and his Sub moaned helplessly as his orgasm hit and hit hard. He released the younger man's hands. "Don't pass out on me yet Sweet-ling." Jack chided with a chuckle, as he carried Ianto to the bed and easily slid back into the slick heat of his Sub's pliant body. "I know you can take more. Unless baby boy is sick of my cock already." Harkness pouted, sounding sad, but playfully so.

"Of course not Daddy, your boy could never get sick of his Daddy's cock." He answered, wrapping his legs around the older man's hips and pulling Jack closer. His Dom groaned and started to thrust in slow, but powerful strokes. It wasn't long till a faster rhythm was achieved and he was once again begging for permission to cum, like the good boy he was.

"Cum baby. God, you squeeze so good when you cum. So, tight and hot, be a good boy, cum for Daddy." Harkness groaned. His thrusts erratic as Ianto's body arched and his Sub cried out. He followed with his own cry a few bucks of his hips later.

 **~RotH~**

Somehow they ended up in the real bedroom. Ianto distractedly and lazily kissing Jack's chest. The older man was busy squeezing and releasing the still warm flesh of Jones's arse. Obviously enjoying the feeling of the abused skin against his palms and fingertips. The younger man mewled, dragging his lips over to suckle at one of his lover's nipples. Ever since that day in Jack's office, they'd been more than just Dom and Sub. Frankly, wherever, whenever they wanted, they could still adopt those roles. They'd still be lovers. That level of caring wasn't going anywhere. Ianto hadn't even realized it had happened. The decision hadn't even required much thought. He'd reacted to Jack's pain and resulting self-doubt almost instantly. Instead of running for the hills, Jones had rushed to reassure the older man. He had to admit though, a different Dom every night, had been safer. It had started to lose its appeal.

Stray fingers slipped between his cheeks. One of them circling the puckered ring of muscle slowly. He couldn't help squirming, as the offending digit easily breached the barrier and slid in; up to the knuckle. "Jaaaack." The younger man whined, unconsciously pushing back, as the finger started to pump in and out. Achingly slow, teasing.

"No need to push Yan, let me enjoy you." Harkness murmured, his finger sliding free and trailing lube over his younger lover's perineum, before dragging back to its preferred home. Buried in the slick warmth of Ianto's hole. He repeated the action, pushing further, adding a second finger. "Kneel next to me baby, suck my cock while I finger fuck you." Jack finally instructed, needing more from his lover.

"Sure Jack, you know I love giving head, especially when it means I'm sucking your big dick." Ianto grinned, moving so the older man could still reach his hole and he could easily swallow Harkness's length. The older man moaned as his weeping slit was tongued before he was taken deep. He crooked his fingers and started to pump harder.

"Fuck Yan! I'm going to cum." Harkness cried, seconds before spilling down the younger man's throat. Hot spurts, splashing across his abdomen as Jones orgasmed, shortly after. His eyes smoldered as he dragged fingers through the mess and licked them, then pulled the younger man up for a kiss.

Ianto started to lick his cum from Jack's chest, pausing every so often to slip his tongue past the older man's lips. He wasn't surprised when his lover became hard again. Harkness's skin was clean and without being told he lubed up his fingers. Preparing Jack for one of the toys always in reach. Working the large dildo in and out of the older man as he swallowed his lovely cock once more.

Harkness near sobbed, delighted that he didn't have to apologize for his over active libido. John would often leave Jack embarrassed and un-satiated. He'd either have to wank or try to survive the sexual frustration. Sometimes John would refuse to let him cum and that was just as bad. The older man, didn't want to think about it. Usually he'd wallow in the self-pity of how blind he'd been.

Jones was fucking him hard with the dildo and fondling his balls. Only his mouth keeping his dick in place. Jack tangled his fingers in Ianto's hair. "God Yan, you're brilliant baby, that's so good." Harkness moaned.

He'd almost told Ianto, he loved him, but he wasn't sure if either of them were ready for that revelation.

 **TBC…**


End file.
